Deal with the Devil
by RadiantRed
Summary: Ferid discover the blood that gives him more power and send him into ecstasy like he never felt before! Now he traced back the blood to find its owner who is a human manipulative enough to dare strike a deal with him. For the exchange of safety of his family, the little lamb is willing to give his blood... and so much more...


As a noble, Ferid Bethory has many privilege. The privilege to trace back the blood that almost drive him to insanity with its undeniable sweetness is one of them.

It's been a day and Ferid can still taste it on his tongue. Unlike any other blood, this blood is thick and heavy, almost the consistency of the syrup the human eats. When consumed, the blood is sickening sweet, so sweet it strike on his taste-bud and awaken all his senses, sharpening it and he felt the power he never felt before. This blood fueled him like no other.

"Master Ferid, here he is."

Ah, so it's a boy. When he turned around to see the owner of that blood, the side of his lips curved in to a sick smile.

"Hello there, little fella"

The boy obediently bowed to him in respect, his blond hair brushes against the breeze that flow through it, and when his face was lifted up once again the piecing cobalt blue eyes look straight at him in the eye - no sign of fear detected.

To say Ferid was amused was an understatement.

Normally when humans was faced with a vampire, their guards were raised, their heart beats faster, they act out in fear or desperation. No matter who they are, boys, grown man, soldiers, they have the same reaction.

But not this boy. This boy treated him as a higher up that deserve respect but at the same time show no shallow emotion as any other worthless humans. When the boy smiled and greeted him, "My pleasure to meet you, Master Ferid", the noble vampire appeared in front of the softly speaking voice boy and touch his cheek.

Still doesn't flinch and showed him a toothy grin.

"My, my, your obedience is amusing, human. You must be either very brave or just too stupid, hehe"

"I was told my blood satisfied you, my lord. How would you like my service?"

"Oh my, you're so eager to please, are you poisonous or you're just a masochist? Or do you like to die that much? Has this short life of yours deemed meaningless to you already?"

"My lord, is it that hard to understand that I am that pleased to be recognized and given the opportunity to please a high ranking vampire such as your self?" The boy said softly, so soft that without the noble's enhanced ability he might able to catch it. The boy knows this of course and as he spoke, he started to unbutton his shirt uniform and reveal his flesh little by little until he careless done, and throw the shirt to the floor.

Ferid was an eccentric one but even this throw him off guard.

Is this really happening?

The strange scene and the marble skin pitched his senses. Before he knows it, he had the boy pinned underneath him on the floor. The guard in his chamber understood the situation and quickly left the room, guarding outside instead.

He was about to roughly bite the boy's neck and drink that sweet blood he's been longing all day but stop himself in time. One time of this blood is not enough for him. He needed more than that. He has to control himself. Since when did he ever lose control anyway.

"Help yourself, my lord." the boy lift his face up and whisper in the noble's ear, his nect exposed near the vampire's teeth and he graze his neck against the sharp fang. Droplet of blood formed and started dripping and the vampire lose it. The sensation of the boy's soft body against his hard one, the smell of the exotic sweetness that engulf him, and the tingle sweet taste that hang on his fang push him to his limits and without another other information register to his brain on time, he already rammed his head in, pushing the boy complete down to the floor, his fang sucking out as much blood as he could - as fast as he could.

The boy beneath him gasped several time, chocking air in his lung, but he took no notice of that. Surrounded the vampire is an ectasy he never felt before, the power rushed to his system along with the sweet iron taste of the blood that flow endlessly down this throat. The taste, smell and the soft touch of boys hanging onto him is something he never felt before.

But he stopped suddenly when he felt the arms around him started to lose its weigh, the boy's heart beat is slowing down too, and when the vampire look into those cobalt blue eyes, they were dilating, and losing its consciousness.

NO!

Once is not enough! Ferid needed more of this!

Before he realize, he already bite his wrist and feed the boy's his blood. He didn't care that he always give his speech about keeping the vampire number small against turning 'dirty' human into one of their own. But now he needed the boy alive, he needed the boy to enjoy this sensation and stay with him.

Seconds passed and the boy open his eyes again.

"You.. change me?"

"Silent, little one. We're not done here." Ferid smirked, pleased that the boy is now awake and well. The older vampire dive his head into the boy's neck once again, and relived filled him when he sees that the boy still taste the same.

This is better than expected. And now the boy will be immortal - this ecstasy will remains with him forever!

After the several gulp of blood filled his system, he retreated and look at the boy. Flawless skin contrasted with blue eyes and blonde hair, the beauty is exquisite. He leaned in and this time seal the boy's lips with his.

My, my, if his blood is sickening sweet, his lips are crazy intoxicating...

He suck and nibble the lips and his tongue coiled inside that sweet cavern giving the boy a taste of his poison. The boy's eager to respond encourage his assault and soon he found himself trailing soft kisses on that porcelain white neck. The boy was young, far too young to experience anything like this before. The moans and noises he made is innocent and asking for more.

Ferid's finger traced the body up and down and the boy shudder in respond. Then Ferid started nosing against the boy's nipple.

"M-master Ferid..."

What a beautiful song bird, he needed to hear it again!

Ferid started the rough assult on the perky nipple. He thin inhuman tongue waltz around the nipple and his fang graze it softly from time to time, the boy gave a crazy shudder and called out his name every time he did the fang grazed. Ferid was pleased. His hand was never still, pinching the other nipple and continue the journey down the boy's body, slowly caressing the boy's navel and squeeze the hipbone.

That, the boy's hip jerked.

The vampire smirked and kisses his way down to the waistband before tearing the fabric in the way off. Looking into the boy's flushed face, he bit the tip of his glove and pulled it off. His barehand then rested on the boy's small length. Reacted to the cold air and the touch, the small member quickly swollen in size and was halfly erected.

"Excited, little human...? hmmm?"

"My... my lord!"

Each stroke bring the boy closer to his climax. But the sensation soon stop, and he was flipped to lie on his stomach. He felt a hand on his shoulder and another hand caress his bottom.

"you have such beautiful skin, human.."

'Mika."

"hmmmm..." a finger inserted, 'you have beautiful skin, Mika'

It is a strange sensation to have a finger inside. The invasion made the boy uncomfortable, the pleasure from before faded slowly then comes the second finger. The scissor motion send the boy on edge and it started to hurt. Barely able to stretch his muscle to accompany the 2 fingers, another one quickly added. The rougher handling let the boy know the vampire's patience is running thin.

"I hope you're ready." This time the vampire voice comes as a grunt, he really runs out of control, losing all the chatty carefree tone and now gripped tightly the boy's hip. Mika didn't even know when exactly Ferid discarded his clothing but now he appeared to be naked too. The next second , nothing registered in Mika's head except pain.

Even with some preparation, Mika is a small boy and underage. Having a member that size entering him feels like having a piece of wood stuffed inside, it makes his body rigid in pain. He felt no pleasure but he also felt more blood rushing south and his own length got harder than ever before. Tears rimmed his eyes as the body on top started moving. His tight muscles ringed the member inside and he started to bleed. Pain filled his backside but the hand that started to pump his hard member also send him pleasure. Pain and pleasure lacing together rushing through his system and Mika is unable to do anything. After thrusting in and out several times though, his muscle relax and he started moaning. He heard the body on top of him growled and heated fluid shooted inside of him. Mika too released on the vampire's hand with a scream of his name. He was flipped to face the vampire again, and the vampire has a sinister smirk on his lips.

"Well well, look like I finally turned a vampire for myself." the noble said as he offered his arms, "Drink up Mika."

And the boy did just that.

"I'm curious... You're so obedient as a human , eager to shed blood , and now that you're turned, you show now remorse and just drink blood like that? "

Mika wiped his mouth and forced the strange sensation of having rusty feels in his mouth to go away.

"Can a person really cast away his humanity on a whim?"

"I was here at first to offer you a deal my lord... I need you to free my family out in change of my blood...since you seem to like it."

"I see , and what would you do if I don't comply?"

"Kill myself and you lose your favorite blood bag, my lord." The boy reply with a sweet though the intention of his message was not that all sweet.

"But now you can't kill yourself anymore. I can do whatever i want and still got to keep you. Or would you really dissolve to nothingness than live your new life?"

"Perhaps. But I have a feeling you like me too much to displease me, my lord. You seem to be the type that like to spoil your pet."

A loud laugh ranged through out the castle. The boy is smart and calculative not to mention manipulate him into giving into his whim and turn him in the end.

This boy is truely _amusing_. No more boredom in his long life! The most fun he had in a while is the seconds he spent with this young body.

"You have a deal."


End file.
